digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angewomon
Angewomon is an Archangel Digimon whose name and design are derived from a concatenation of "Angel" and "Woman". She is a counterpart to Angemon, but outranks him as shown by her eight wings. She has a gentle personality and is called the goddess of the Digital World but won't allow wickedness and will attack her enemy until it is defeated. The Digicode on her robes reads Digital Monster. LadyDevimon is said to be a fallen Angewomon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Frontier A silhouette of an Angewomon was seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad An Angewomon can be seen along with other Digimon kept in stasis glass tubes in the room where Thomas' sister was in. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Angewomon appears as one of the nurses when Lord HolyAngemon was being healed, as well as during the celebration of Daemon's defeat. In a letter to the readers, the author and illustrator also expressed their desire to make a side-story involving a "Prince Plotmon", but due to time and resources, having to settle for drawing a "Sexy Angewomon Picture". Digimon Next An Angewomon ran the Hot Springs Paradise. Unfortunately, it was just a robot piloted by Datamon. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Angewomon is a Variable restoring DP to one ally. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Angewomon can digivolve from Gatomon. It is mentioned in a stone that a DNA Digivolution of Aquilamon and Gatomon will create either Angewomon or Silphymon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Angewomon card will teach a Digimon Holy Arrow. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World 2 Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into Magnadramon. Can also be traded for a magnadramon Digimon World 3 Angewomon can be obtained as a digivolution. Digimon Digital Card Battle Angewomon is the 2nd opponent in Sky City's Extra Arena. Angewomon belongs to the Nature card group. Digimon World DS Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into MarineAngemon. Angewomon also appears at the Sky Palace after you have defeated Azulongmon and appears deep into Sky Palace. Once you find her she will appear more often. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Angewomon digivolves from Gatomon, and can digivolve into Ophanimon. You can create Magnadramon by DNA Digivolving Angewomon and Lilamon or Lillymon Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Angewomon is Gatomon's Ultimate form. Attacks * Celestial Arrow (Holy Arrow): Creates an arrow of holy light that strikes her enemy. * Heaven's Charm: Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield and an attack. * Heaven's Charge (Saint Air): Creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. * Divine Kick (Holy Kick): Jumps in the air, then in the blink of an eye, strikes her enemy with a strong kick. * Lift Your Spirits: Kicks the enemy with a both feet in a backflip. * Divine Attack (Holy Attack) * Divine Dash (Holy Dash) * Divine Charge Kick (Holy Charge Kick) * False Kick * Super Jump * Angel Wing * Holy Slap * Heel of Justice Charges her energy to her feet, then with great agility, precision and power, flips forward and lunges at the enemy with a kick. Variations / Subspecies * LadyDevimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Archangel Digimon Category:Angel Digimon